


【布卡西】对着竹子虔诚许愿吧

by 971544945



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2020-08-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:49:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25649827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/971544945/pseuds/971544945
Summary: 托蒂种了一片有魔力的竹林
Relationships: Gianluigi Buffon/Iker Casillas





	【布卡西】对着竹子虔诚许愿吧

1.  
托蒂种了一片竹林，据说有魔力。  
当然，一开始没人信，就算他有一张某些角度十分具有巫师气质的脸。  
托蒂再怎么天花乱坠地宣传，大伙该无视还是无视。  
但是朋友还是要去看的，收到邀请的时候布冯才发现很久没见这位老朋友了，而且在他急需散心的日子里去见见托蒂也许不错。  
2.  
  
有钱人的世界就是这么无聊哦，布冯看着占了托蒂大宅子不少面积的竹林，罕见地滴下一滴冷汗。  
跟他学学投资多好，布冯见到托蒂的时候还在这么想。  
3.  
两个人没说几句话，托蒂就迫不及待的带着他去了那片竹林。  
有时候你不得不相信来自东方的神秘力量，托蒂目光放远，幽深的竹林隐隐透出点光亮来。  
哦，他叫丹尼。  
你在说啥？  
4.  
布冯被托蒂推进了竹林。  
Gigi试试对着竹子虔诚地许愿吧。  
布冯无奈，有样学样地把手放上了一节看起来粗壮的竹子。  
如果有一个人能真正地懂我就好了。  
5.  
回过神来的时候，布冯发现那节竹子已经躺在他的手上了。  
布冯带着疑惑的目光被托蒂顶了回来。  
  
原来竹子也能从中间打开的啊，布冯这下实实在在的震惊了。  
6.  
好吧，他收回，震惊的太早了。  
谁告诉他一下竹子里为什么还能有个人，还是没衣服那种。  
"Gigi!你终于找到我啦"  
"我认识你么，不对，你是什么生物？!"  
7.  
除了型号，这个小人真的跟人没什么区别。  
除此之外，这个小人长得过于年轻了，甚至可以说是非常漂亮，那种少年特有的灵动美丽。站在他的手上跳来跳去发出Gigigigi的声音，什么遮盖物都没有甚至让布冯不敢向他的下身看。  
布冯在用手帕为小人临时折了件衣服之后长出了一口气，不然他已经感觉鼻子有点痒痒的了。  
托蒂的声音幽幽地从他后面传过来，Gigi原来你好这口，这么小的孩子你都不放过。  
8.  
据竹子精说，他叫iker。  
竹子精还说他不是小孩子，折算成人的年纪，也就比布冯小四岁。  
布冯又长舒了一口气。  
9.  
  
托蒂说，不是所有人都可以遇到自己的竹精灵的，只有最合适的灵魂才会相遇，所有的相遇都是命中注定。  
布冯低头看着手里的小人，小家伙对着他暖暖的笑，站起来捧着他的鼻尖落下一个轻轻的吻，说Gigi以后你开心不开心都有我陪着你啦。  
布冯觉得近些日子的低落心情瞬间有了起色，许愿算是成功了吧。  
10.  
布冯的身影慢慢消失在大门外，托蒂的身后不知道何时站了一个男人 ，看着托蒂的目光温柔而缱绻。  
"丹尼，我觉得这能算我做的最自豪的事情之一了"  
"嘴上不说，你还是担心布冯"  
"他是不可多得的朋友啊，不该遭这样的罪"  
"你的温柔也不可多得，弗朗西斯科"  
"嗯哼"  
直到落入熟悉的怀抱，托蒂才想起来，竹精灵长大的速度是很快的，他回头看了一眼一年前还是手掌大小的丹尼。  
算了，船到桥头自然直嘛。  
END


End file.
